


Sexventures feat. Angel Dust

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: One moment I was stuck doing a dangerous job I never wantedAnd the next, I'm suddenly grouped with a bunch of horny people who want to fuck me.Random drabbles of Angel Dust being used as a sex doll.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 8





	Sexventures feat. Angel Dust

How had it come to this?

All my life, I was forced by my father to carry out his killings, or he would murder my sister, the only family I had left. 3 years into it, the stress was overwhelming and I was starting to slip. Of course he noticed, why wouldn’t he? I don’t know if she’s still alive anymore. I just laid there, beaten and bloody, fading in and out of consciousness and wondering if I would ever see the light of day again. I couldn’t move, he pulled out a gun, aiming it at my forehead. Then I lost my vision.

I felt a sharp impact in my eye, reddening my vision. I heard a commotion, a fight happening, before I fell under my injuries. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, strapped to the bed from what I could tell. Wait… I couldn’t see to the left of me. I couldn’t move to feel around my face, all I could do was weakly whine for someone to pass me a mirror. 

This rather cute looking girl gave me a look of slight despair, before reaching for a hand mirror to show me. My left eye was completely unrecognizable, even with the amount of patches over it. I whined again, a tear escaping my only working eye. She then climbed into the bed with me, nuzzling my fuzzy chest. I saw her lips moving, but couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in my ears. I passed out again.

The next time I woke up, I was no longer strapped down. Most of my body was covered in layers of bandages, feeling more of my face covered. My voice was still sore, but at least I was able to form words, albeit very quietly and in a raspy voice. I was being released that day from what I could gather, as I was lifted carefully into a wheelchair and pushed out the front parking lot, where that same girl was waiting for me by a limo.

She handled my body carefully, sitting me down on the comfortable leather seat, where two adorable little goat boys tended to my sore body. I just sat in silence the whole ride, until our stop at what I could assume was her family manor, one of the few left in town. I was wheeled into a fancy room with velvet carpet, greeted by her father along with the family butler. They both showed me to where I would be staying.

The guest room had plenty of stuff, a laptop on a nice desk in the corner, an entertainment center across from my bed, and a Nintendo Switch docked right on top, with a few controllers in the drawers. The bed was neatly made, and reasonably big, long enough for my rather tall body. I was laid softly and carefully onto it, not minding being slightly chilly despite only wearing a pair of boxers.

Even still, I couldn’t help but feel horrifically saddened, knowing I might not see my sister anymore. They seemed to notice me shedding tears again, so the girl, introducing herself as Charlie, decided to snuggle up against me for the night, holding me close to her warmth. I just leaned into her and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


I awoke from a horrific nightmare, rubbing my sweaty face in shame. Charlie’s hand rested on my shoulder next to her.

“Hey, what happened?” She questioned.

My breathing was hitched and strained, wiping off some of my tears only for them to reappear. I heard her voice again. “Did you have a nightmare?”

I slowly nodded my head, sniffing up my tears. She brought me closer to her for a moment, running her fingers through my bangs. By this time, the butler had come with a glass of water, setting it on the nightstand. “I hope this will be sufficient for you two, Charlotte.”

She sat herself up on the bed. “Yes, thank you Alastor.” I had expected him to leave to do other duties, but instead he just sat on the other side of the bed with us. I couldn’t help but notice how they were holding each other’s hands, and the fact that they leaned back to make out for a few seconds right behind me. Right, so they’re dating.

“I think I have a method to help you replace those negative emotions with some positive ones.” I caught Charlie casting an unsure glance at him. “Y-you sure it’s okay to…?” Alastor just shrugged in response. “I don’t see why not.”

Then he turned to me with a bit of a grin. “So long as he’s a willing subject… do you consent?” I paused in my own thought, and somehow that question alone made me actually pay attention to how he looked. The way his tuxedo wrapped around his hips was extremely enticing, with a cute little deer tail poking out. I couldn’t ignore my boner at this point.

He seemed to notice, too. “I’ll take that as a yes…” I suddenly felt my mouth being stuffed with a ballgag, while Charlie forced my arms behind me and wrapped them tightly against the shibari rope work. Soon enough my whole body was wrapped in the cute pink rope, my legs forced apart with the ropes looping underneath the bed frame.

“Murrf-mmmppt! Mmfff” I tugged against my bondage, barely even able to move at all. They both undressed, and I felt my boxers being pulled down enough to expose my cock and balls. The blush on my face was immediately apparent once I caught a glimpse of Alastor’s big throbbing length. I could already feel my anus puckering up at the thought of that entering inside of me.

My cute toes curled up in anticipation, and they took notice. Charlie took her position at my legs to nuzzle and lightly massage the soles of my spider feet, while Alastor hopped right onto my chest, his cock resting on top of my abdomen. He leaned forward to make out with my still ballgagged mouth as we basically shared each other’s saliva.

I couldn’t help but whine under the attention my body was getting from both of them. Writhing in my binds, with his cock rubbing against my chest fluff right in between the mounds… di-... did they notice? I was utterly shocked when he started groping my chest tightly, making me feel sensitive. Of course they noticed.

Alastor inched forward to grind his cock between my not-chest-fluff breasts, pinching at my nips while Charlie rubbed all against my somewhat thick thighs. They both took their positions near my crotch, and without much warning, started fucking my anus and cock. I moaned and whined hard into my gag, squirming more in denial while they had their way with me.

I couldn’t shake the feeling that this was what I wanted in the first place. My body was being overwhelmed with sexual energy, and I felt so full. The whole time they were overstimulating me, they started kissing with each other, almost oblivious to my desperate whining. This kept going for several minutes, and my legs started to feel incredibly numb.

The moment Alastor shot his load inside of me, I bucked my hips upward and ended up filling Charlie with mine. After that, we all collapsed back onto the bed, cuddling with each other while not leaving our current positions. My face was a deep red at this point, the gag absolutely slathered with my spit. They continued to cuddle me close as I fell asleep again.


End file.
